bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 230
is the two hundred thirtieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In a flashback, Twice tried to duplicate the Quirk-Destroying bullets. Not having any data and image of the drug, he failed to recreate it. Twice apologized to Tomura Shigaraki for not being to help mass-produce the drug as Tomura desired. In the present, Twice laments over not being helpful and getting in the way despite how much he wanted to repay his comrades for accepting him. His clones continue to duplicate in Infinite Doubles, attacking Skeptic's puppets as well as Meta Liberation Army warriors. The real Twice is shown carrying the unconscious Himiko Toga. From above, in the tower, Re-Destro is shocked that Twice overcame his psychological trauma. He comments to Skeptic about his failure. A discontented Skeptic replies that he has failed only once in his life and asks Re-Destro to amend his statement. Skeptic leaves the room saying he's moving on to the next phase. Giran jeers at the Army's failed plan to capture Twice while commenting that "with his shackles gone, there's no holding Twice back" and that the Meta Liberation Army has lost their numerical advantage. Re-Destro responds that the Army's quality will do as signs of his Quirk emerges on his temple. Meanwhile, Dabi and Geten continue to battle. Holding his smoking arm, Dabi says Geten is outmatched. Mr. Compress, fighting his own group of warriors, asks Dabi for assistance. Dabi declines, pointing to the oncoming mass of Twice clones. The exuberant clones shout their excitement, question how Dabi and Mr. Compress are holding up and relay Himiko's status. Other clones bicker amongst themselves and continue to duplicate while overwhelming the Army's forces. A clone answers Mr. Compress with "love and courage were just what the doctor ordered" when asked about his trauma. Mr. Compress notes how heroic Twice's story appears. Another clone replies that a good villain would want to save his friends. A different clone suggests doubling Dabi however, Mr. Compress warns that the Dabi clone would destroy everything leaving Gigantomachia with nothing but the League to fight. Gigantomachia is due to wake up in 1 hour and 5 minutes. Suddenly, shards of ice blast through the crowd taking out a large quantity of Twice clones. Dabi realizes the extent of Geten's ice manipulation: he can control the ices temperature. Geten expounds that in the future the Army foresees rank will be related to the strength of one's Quirk and that "life beyond sheer strength has no value". Geten also comments that he can smell Dabi's searing flesh. He deduces that Dabi cannot fight long battles less he wants to be consumed by his own flames. Mr. Compress, covered in the remains of Twice clones that protected him, begins to wish that Gigantomachia would wake up and notes how Geten so willingly dispatched his fellow warriors. Overhearing everything from his lab, Daruma Ujiko decides to help by waking Gigantomachia and ordering him to the League's location. Gigantomachia erupts from under a woody mound. Quick References Chapter Notes *Twice has rescued Himiko Toga and has his clones aid his comrades. *Skeptic prepares to go after Twice. *The name of the ice user facing Dabi is Geten. *Geten mentions that Dabi can't handle the heat of his Quirk and the burns on his body are a result. *Gigantomachia has awoken and is heading towards the League of Villains’ location. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 230